Quiero quedarme contigo - I want to stay with you
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: De pronto Inko debe realizar un viaje al extranjero. Por esto, le pide a su mejor amiga que cuide a su hijo unos días, en lo que ella vuelva para que no pierda clases. Aquel favor terminará haciendo que Midoriya Izuku conozca a Bakugou Katsuki, y algo nazca entre ellos ¿es sólo amistad?


**Bueno, este es mi fic participante en la KatsuDeku week :3**

 **Ojalá lo disfruten ^^**

 **Explicaciones abajo...**

* * *

 **~Quiero quedarme contigo~**

La primera vez que lo vio, pensó que era un niño bastante común, de esos que te encuentras caminando por la ciudad, en manada. No tenía una apariencia excepcional como él, más bien, un frágil y delicado cuerpo que lo hizo dudar de su género. Y el cabello rizado que adornaba su cabeza, era de un tono verdoso, que le recordaba al pasto, al tranquilo césped que veía cuando sus padres lo llevaban de vacaciones al sur. Le indujo en una sensación de tranquilidad, que él no se esperó.

A su vez, el otro, cuando lo vio, sintió que estaba ante un chico genial, de esos únicos, que en la calle se distinguen de los demás. Se percató de su apariencia tan altanera, con tintes salvajes, que probablemente en un futuro florecería, pero aún así, no incitaba miedo, más bien, respeto. Y aquel cabello rubio en punta, como si estuviera chamuscado en cada una de sus esquinas, ciertamente se veía desgreñado como el suyo. Sin embargo, en una versión demasiado _cool_ , que hizo que sus ojitos brillasen de la emoción, justo en el instante en que su mirada chocó con la del contrario.

Hubo unos incómodos segundos de silencio, donde el palpitar de sus corazones era el único sonido viviente, y la visión del otro era lo único que existía.

Ninguno entendió por qué no podían apartar la mirada, a pesar de que empezaba a ser molesto, simplemente no querían hacerlo. Mas, Izuku fue el primero en visualizar el pavimento de la vereda. Katsuki alzó una ceja al ver eso, para luego terminar chasqueando la lengua mientras miraba el techo de la cafetería con las manos en los bolsillos. Aparentando distracción.

— ¡Katsuki, compórtate! —regañó su madre, poniendo una mano sobre la cabellera rubia, y agitándola tan ferozmente que remecía la cabeza del dueño.

Izuku no pudo evitar pensar que aquel rudo chico se veía muy tierno en esos momentos.

—Discúlpanos Inko. Este niño todavía tiene algunos problemas de modales, pero ya estoy búsqueda de una "cura". —resaltó lo último mirando de reojo a su hijo.

—No te preocupes. —rio la mujer regordeta, pero con tanta ternura encima, que se notaba que era la madre del tímido niño a su lado. — ¿Nos sentamos?

Una vez instalados en la cafetería, Izuku se mantuvo cabeza gacha y Katsuki de brazos cruzados lo miraba amenazadoramente, buscando y buscando… ¿Qué? Él no lo sabía.

— ¿Cómo está tu esposo? —preguntó Inko dando un sorbo al café recién pedido para ellas. Los niños comían una copa de helado.

—Bien, te envía saludos como siempre. No pudo venir porque está trabajando, pero ya sabes que el interés estaba.

—No te preocupes.

—Y bien, ¿qué era eso tan urgente?

Izuku Midoriya había escuchado de su madre, igual que Katsuki Bakugou de la suya, que esas dos mujeres eran amigas desde la secundaria. Muy buenas amigas, que aún seguían en contacto, pero luego de casarse había tenido más problemas para verse, debido a los hijos, los trabajos, etc. Finalmente habían acordado esta cita a pedido a Inko.

—Verás, sé que esto es repentino, pero… Tengo que viajar, como mi marido murió hay unas cosas en el extranjero que nos pertenecen, pero dicen que tengo que ir personalmente a buscarlas, no pueden ser enviadas… y si salgo, no sé cuánto me tarde e Izuku debe seguir yendo a la escuela…

—Ya veo. ¿A qué escuela va?

—A la primaria Hakone.

—Bastante lejos que la de Katsuki.

—Mira, si no puedes, yo…

— ¡No hay problema! Nosotros —abrazó a su pequeño— nos quedaremos con el lindo Izuku en lo que tu vuelves. —sonrió, mientras su hijo trataba de quitársela de encima.

Izuku no dijo nada, mordió su labio. No podía llorar ahí, no quería, no frente a esas personas desconocidas.

"— _No llores Izuku."_

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~** ** _KatsuDeku/DekuKatsu_** **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~** **  
**

Su madre se despidió ese día con sumo cariño, abrazándolo y besándolo repetidas veces. Se disculpó también una infinidad de veces, explicándole cosas que aún no entendía.

Izuku derramó algunas lágrimas mientras ella lo abrazaba, pero no iba a aumentar eso, no podía. Su madre ya tenía suficientes problemas como para que él se pusiese a derramar mocos.

Ella cálidamente lo llevó a la residencia Bakugou, y su amiga entre comentarios alegres la invitó a tomar un té, pero Inko se negó. Dijo que el avión saldría pronto. Volvió a despedirse de Izuku y subió a un taxi. Ya sin mirar atrás esta vez, porque o sino, ella sabía que no sería capaz de irse.

Sus ojos se mantenían observando el pulcro piso flotante que pisaba, ya sin zapatos, sólo con las pantuflas entregadas.

La mujer le hizo pasar al comedor que se unía con el living gracias a un hueco sin puerta. Ella tarareaba algo que él no reconocía, y se detuvo una vez llegó al sofá.

—Katsuki ven aquí, saluda a Izuku.

El hijo obediente se levantó sin ganas ni de pensar, y se plantó frente al chico de su misma edad.

—H-hola… —saludó tímidamente Izuku, recibiendo un palmazo en su espalda.

— ¡Vamos! ¡No seas tímido! —rio la mujer.

—Ho-Ho ¡Hola! —dijo sonrojado por el esfuerzo.

Ella volvió a reír complacida, y Katsuki nuevamente alzó una ceja, repitiendo en su mente: "Qué tipo más manipulable".

Luego, a la hora de la cena, cuando el padre llegó, se explicó bien a Izuku lo que sucedería para que él pudiera seguir asistiendo a clases.

—Mira, vas a una primaria que queda en el lado totalmente opuesto de la de Katsuki, así que nos levantaremos un poco antes para poder dar la vuelta a la ciudad. Te dejaré a ti primero en tu escuela y luego llevaré a mi hijo a la suya, total él está acostumbrado a correr. —rio otra vez. — También, no te preocupes por tus _obentos_ , yo te daré uno para cada día, hasta que tu madre vuelva, y cocino bien debo decirlo ¡Incluso Katsuki ha aprendido de mí!

El pobre chico de verdosos ojos húmedos, sentía que estaba siendo una molestia, que por su culpa ellos tendrían que cumplir con un doble esfuerzo, y eso no era justo. Quería encontrar una manera de no importunar tanto, pero no sabía cuál. De pronto miró al frente, notando esos ojos rojizos sobre su ser. Intimidantes, penetrantes, como los de una bestia. Sintió un escalofrío en su ser, pero no miedo… ¿Qué era esa sensación?

—Yo… —interrumpió con una vocecita musitada— A mí me gustaría ayudar también… si se puede… —lo último casi no se escuchó.

— ¡Claro! Puedes ayudar a que Katsuki se levante temprano todos los días. —bromeó, pero el niño no lo vio así.

Sus inocentes ojitos llenos de tristeza recobraron la vida al oír eso. ¿Él podía ayudar en algo?

— ¡LO HARÉ! ¡Lo juro! Cada día haré que Ka…Katsuki-oniisan se levante temprano… —inició con tanto poder en su voz y finalmente acabó con un hilo de ésta.

La mujer sonrió plenamente, al ver a Izuku veía a Inko, y acariciándole la cabeza le animó.

—Cuento contigo.

Por otro lado, Katsuki se mantenía estático, ¿qué clase de ofensa era esa? Ese niño del montón ¿despertarlo a él? ¿Acaso soñaba despierto? ¡Jamás! Él cada día luchaba con su madre por el trono de la cama, y ésta no sería arrebatada por una cosa así.

—Bien, todo listo. —dio un golpe con sus manos. —Katsuki preséntale tu habitación.

— ¡Eh! ¿Por qué?

— ¿No es obvio? Dormirá contigo. —dijo ella para luego salir del living junto a su marido, que la abrazaba ya lejos de los niños.

El mundo de Katsuki se derrumbó. ¿Tenía que dormir con ese mocoso pelo de pasto? Y además, ¿levantarse más temprano por él también? ¿Quién se creía?

—Oye. —refunfuñó. —Ni pienses que dormirás conmigo.

Izuku sólo lo miró, asintió y bajó la cabeza, totalmente sumiso. Lo que hizo que el niño rubio chasqueara la lengua. Ese tipo de personas eran las que más odiaba.

Caminó y luego en la escalera se detuvo para decirle con la mirada que lo siguiera.

La habitación de Katsuki contaba con una cama y un escritorio, donde era obligado a estudiar, porque pese a como se veía, era buen alumno, de los mejores.

Tenía un armario, grande, donde perfectamente cabía alguien de su tamaño, y si salías de la pieza, en el fondo del pasillo estaba el baño.

—Estas son las reglas, el que se bañará primero seré yo. No puedes entrar antes que yo, no puedes usar mi escritorio, tampoco uses mi cama. Dormirás… —miró hacia todos lados— Ahí, a un lado de ésta ¿Entendiste? —terminó de decir con tono altanero, como si fuese un rey.

Izuku simplemente asintió.

Y Bakugou sonrió, la gente manipulable era tal y como la palabra los describía, y como él era superior, obviamente sería obedecido.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~** ** _KatsuDeku/DekuKatsu_** **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Una vez terminada la cena, ambos niños subieron a la habitación. Izuku dejó entrar a Bakugou primero a lavarse los dientes y pasar al baño, tal y como había prometido. Luego entró él.

Cuando sus dientes ya estaban listos, caminó hacia la habitación correspondiente y vio al chico acurrucado entre sus sábanas.

"No debo molestar." —fue su respuesta a su subconsciente, así que se acurrucó en pleno invierno, ahí en el suelo alfombrado, quedándose dormido entre castañeo y castañeo, como si sus dientes luego de ser lavados esperasen ser blanqueados.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó antes que todos, pero esperó que sonara la alarma, la cual Katsuki no tomó en cuenta, sólo le dio un almohadazo. Izuku se paró en frente, su trabajo era despertarlo. Así que empezó a removerlo despacio.

—Ah, largo. —dijo el niño acurrucándose aún más.

—Katsuki-oniichan… despierta por favor.

— ¡Largo! ¡Piérdete! ¡Púdrete!

Esas palabras… eran bastante crueles, pero Izuku no se iba a rendir por algo como eso. Le habían dado un trabajo y lo cumpliría a como dé lugar.

Tomó las cobijas y las extrajo de un viaje, haciendo que el niño sintiera en su propia piel el frío de la mañana. Al instante tiritó e intentó taparse, pero todo le había sido arrebatado.

— ¡OYE! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!

—Incluso si me matas seguiré aquí para despertarte. —dijo y su mirada… era distinta, tan decidida, tan fuerte, él nunca había visto algo como eso, y jamás imaginaba verla en ese niño.

—Pues, no quiero. —dijo para volverse a acurrucar hacia un lado.

—Entonces…

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~** ** _KatsuDeku/DekuKatsu_** **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Cuando la madre subió, encontró la cama de su hijo totalmente desarmada, y sin su hijo, entonces notó el bullicio en el baño. Al mirar vio, como Katsuki estaba todo empapado dentro de la bañera, con una cara de enojo que jamás le había visto tan severa.

— ¡Mamá! —gritó él.

Izuku sorprendido, se asustó, cerró los ojos esperando el regaño que nunca llegó, sólo risas.

— ¡Amor! ¡Deberías ver esto! —dijo yendo a buscar a su marido.

Ese día Katsuki juró que le haría la guerra al pasto ese.

Y lo cumplió, cada vez que tenía que levantarse se aferraba con todo, pegaba patadas, golpes, incluso mordía, todo con tal de quitarse de encima a ese flacucho, que engañaba con esa apariencia, porque igual era capaz de con su ingenio crear formas de llevarlo a la tina y depositarlo con todo y ropa.

Pero igual se vengaba todas las noches, haciéndolo dormir en el suelo, sin importarle nada, porque él era el que mandaba, no podía perder ante ese extraño, ese allegado.

Incluso en la hora de la cena ponía problemas. Debajo de la mesa le lanzaba patadas que Izuku soportaba con toda paciencia. Algo que lo irritaba aún más ¿por qué no se defendía? ¿Por qué no reclamaba? Eso ya era más que simple sumisión.

Inko llamaba todos los días para preguntar por su hijo y además le transfería dinero a su amiga para los gasto de éste, aunque ella le decía que no había problema. Cuando ya había pasado una semana, ella se disculpó por la tardanza, que los trámites eran más difíciles de lo que pensaba y que incluso había tenido que conseguir un traductor.

—Mamá ¿cuándo regresarás? —preguntó un día.

El cielo de Japón estaba nublado y se anunciaban precipitaciones y posibles tifones.

—Aún no lo sé mi pequeño, intento apurar todo. No puedo sólo volver, verás el trabajo de tu padre era el que nos daba estabilidad, no sé qué haremos ahora. Incluso si yo trabajo, eso no significa que obtendremos el mismo sueldo de antes. Tendremos incluso que mudarnos.

— ¿Mudarnos?

—Sí, pero dime ¿qué tal la escuela? ¿Te ha ido bien?

—Sí, eso creo… —Izuku recordó un montón de cosas en ese momento, el como sus compañeros se burlaban de él y le lanzaban cosas para se tropezara, o para mancharlo con algo. Unas niñas una vez le habían pegado un chicle en el pelo, tuvo que cortarse el mechón y después decirle a su madre que era por moda… Todo debido a sus buenas notas y su baja presencia. Todo derivado de algo que él desconocía, llamado envidia.

— ¿Y cómo la pasas en la casa? Katsuki tiene tu misma edad ¿no?

—Ah, todos son muy amables conmigo, Katsuki también, él me deja quedarme en su habitación aunque le robe espacio.

—Ya veo. ¿Te agrada él?

— ¡Sí! Él es… la persona más genial que he conocido. A pesar de que se queja de las tareas, estudia mucho y tiene una personalidad llamativa, también me di cuenta de que practica muchos deportes, y es muy popular, tiene hasta Facebook y todo.

—Vaya, en una semana ya sabes toda su vida.

— ¡Sí! —Izuku sonrió.

La sombra oculta a un lado de la habitación, después de haber escuchado esas palabras no sabía que decir. Su conciencia empezaba a retorcerle el alma.

— ¿Genial? ¿Qué hay de genial en mí si todo lo que hago es burlarme de ti?

Él no llegaba a la comprensión de eso.

Esa noche cuando tocó que fueran a dormir, Katsuki no dijo una palabra. Se mantuvo mudo, lavó sus dientes y se acostó en la cama. Luego sintió los pasos de su compañero de habitación e intentó cerrar sus ojos cuando éste se acomodó en el suelo, haciéndose bolita. Se mordió el labio, esto no iba para nada con él… Realmente no, esa preocupación por un desconocido.

—¡ARGHH! —Vociferó enojado, tomando el plumón de su cama y lanzándoselo encima al niño que ya procuraba descansar.

—Katsuki…oni…

—Onii-chan nada, cállate, duérmete. Me molesta el ruido de tus dientes, eso es todo.

—Gracias Katsuki-oniichan…—sonrió en la oscuridad.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~** ** _KatsuDeku/DekuKatsu_** **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Así los días pasaron, un poco más nostálgicos que antes. Inko no había llamado en tres días. Izuku intentaba estar tranquilo, pero sinceramente sólo podía sentir miedo ¿y si algo le había ocurrido a su madre? No quería ni imaginarlo.

Así fue como Katsuki lo veía últimamente, inclusive ese día que él no tenía clases, pero ese allegado sí. Se escondió en el auto con sumo cuidado, y se bajó sin ser visto. Quería ver al "mono" en su hábitat natural. Se aseguró de que su madre se hubiese ido y siguió de cerca a Izuku, sin saber por qué era necesario para él hacer algo como eso.

Caminó, y se escondió detrás de un árbol cuando vio a unas niñas caminar hacia Izuku, genial, se dijo, lo único que faltaba era que el nerd fuera popular.

Pero, no fue eso lo siguiente que vio. Con ningún tipo de delicadeza, la chica chocó a su compañero, derramando el contenido del jugo en su ropa, como si hubiera sido un accidente, pero obviamente había sido a propósito.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¿Qué significa esto? —se preguntó Katsuki con sumo asco por la escena.

Ahí estaban esas malnacidas burlándose de su compañero de habitación, algo obviamente imperdonable, porque sólo él podía burlarse del nerd ese. Pero la cosa aumentó de nivel cuando un grupo de chicos se acercó a las niñas y miraron al pobre Izuku desganado, dejándose humillar como siempre. Empezaron a reír como desquiciados y tomándolo de la camisa lo levantaron, listos para lanzarlo lejos, magullarlo lo más posible. ¿Cómo se podía tener tanta maldad con doce o trece años?

Katsuki apretó sus puños, ya había sido suficiente.

— ¡OYE IMBÉCIL! ¡Suéltalo de una vez!

—Vaya, vaya ¿y este quién es? ¿Tu héroe? —Izuku quiso detener a Katsuki, mas no podía liberarse.

— ¡Vete! ¡Vete! —rogó.

—Olvídalo, están molestando aquello que obviamente no les pertenece ¡Les partiré la cara de idiotas a todos! —se tronó los dedos y se preparó para pelear. Ganando en tiempo record, le bastaron unos minutos para dejarlos K.O a todos los integrantes del grupo de mini matones. Luego miró con odio a las chicas, y tomando su propio jugo de la mochila que llevaba, lo abrió y lo derramó sobre la cabeza de la niña que había empapado a Izuku.

—Si vuelves a tocarlo, jugo será poco, total no me importa si eres hombre o mujer, mis puños igual pueden darte si eres una basura de persona.

Dos minutos después todos habían salido corriendo de la entrada del colegio, pronto empezarían las clases, pero Izuku sólo miraba maravillado a su salvador.

—Oye… tú sí que eres un idiota. De-ku. —se burló mientras los rayos del sol hacían que su presencia se volviese aún más mística ante los ojos de Izuku. Y las lágrimas al instante, hicieron un desfile por sus mejillas, nunca, nadie en su vida lo había defendido, porque nadie había adivinado lo que se escondía en su día a día. Nadie investigaba eso, nadie lo descubría, pero aquel rudo chico de su edad, mayor por unos meses, lo había hecho, y no sólo eso, también lo había defendido y salvado. No pudo evitar correr hasta él y abrazarlo, sorprendiendo al otro.

—Para mí… tú eres mi héroe, Kacchan…

Katsuki se quedó meditando eso, pero luego una de sus manos subió hasta la espalda de aquel llorón y levemente lo abrazó.

—Deku.

Desde ese día nadie tocó a Izuku Midoriya, de eso se encargó Katsuki, quien, aunque no podía ir todos los días, cuando iba ponía orden, había obtenido el respeto de un líder mafioso o algo así. Sí, sólo con trece años.

Y las noches cambiaron. Apenas se terminaba la cena, corrían a lavarse los dientes, sin embargo ahora Deku no dormía en el suelo sólo con el plumón, dormía en la cama con Kacchan, porque éste desde el incidente no había podido olvidar los brazos apegados a su cuerpo, y quería tanto sentir eso de nuevo, y que su estómago se retorciera extrañamente… Así que, aquella noche, luego del incidente, había tomado a Deku desde el cuello del pijama y lo había acostado junto a él.

—Ahora dormirás conmigo, ¿entendido? Si no lo haces, no te lo perdonaré.

Y como Kacchan mandaba, el otro obedecía. No obstante, esta era una obediencia diferente que al principio, era placentera. Izuku realmente quería hacer lo que Bakugou le pedía. Porque abrazarlo era genial, más, debido a que Kacchan se apegaba a él con todo su cuerpo, con piernas y brazos, para finalmente apoyar su cabeza en su pecho, babeándolo un poco, algo que a alguien le habría dado asco, pero a él le daba mucha ternura.

—Kacchan… yo también quiero un día protegerte…

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~** ** _KatsuDeku/DekuKatsu_** **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

La vida en la casa Bakugou había cambiado para bien, ahora su siempre enfurruñado hijo pasaba pegado a su nuevo amiguito, como ellos veían. Con el cual salía a comprar el pan, se sentaba a ver la televisión, dormía, ¡Sólo faltaba que se bañaran juntos! Algo que siempre Katsuki rechazaba, diciendo que eso era para bebés, mas, había una razón oculta en sus ojos. La vergüenza inevitable, él no quería ser visto desnudo por Izuku. No porque él pensara cosas inapropiadas, era un niño después de todo, sólo sabía lo que correspondía a su edad, pero no podía evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojasen, y eso… Eso era molesto.

No, él no se bañaría con Deku. No.

Aunque el que no se bañaran juntos, no significaba que su lazo era menos fuerte, al contrario. Cada momento que pasaban juntos, era único, era especial. Katsuki como siempre iba al frente de todo y guiaba a Deku a seguirlo en sus aventuras, así se habían acostumbrado a jugar a las escondidas en la casa, y cuando se pillaban, enseguida abrazaban al atrapado, ¡Qué importaba la capacha! ¡Al diablo la capacha! Si Katsuki pillaba a Deku, era entre sus brazos, y si Izuku atrapaba a Kacchan también. Era una ley que pusieron sin decirse ninguna palabra… Sólo empezó y ya.

Igual que el entrelazar sus manos mientras dormían. Se acostaban mirándose, incluso en la oscuridad de la habitación, y luego unían sus manos, a la vez que sus frentes. Diciéndose una y mil cosas, que ningún idioma era capaz de interpretar. Conociendo aspectos de sí mismos, sin conocerlos realmente. Sintiendo… sintiendo mucho más de lo que unos niños alcanzaban a comprender.

Habían decidido sentarse uno frente al otro en la cena, pero ya no eran puntapiés los que eran entregados por el hijo de la familia Bakugou. Con suavidad quitaba sus pantuflas y tomaba entre sus pies las piernas que Deku estiraba para él. Ambos al echarse una cucharada a la boca, se daban una mirada cómplice, llena de emociones encontradas, que no discernían.

Las mañanas se volvieron amenas, Kacchan no quería levantarse por razones distintas a las de antes. Porque ir a la escuela significaba no ver a Deku por horas, y eso… eso le molestaba enormemente. Pero, Izuku sabía como contentarlo, se subía arriba de él y apretaba sus cachetes con fuerza una y otra vez, riendo mientras elásticamente los estiraba.

— ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta Kacchan!

—No quiero, piérdete.

— ¿Te gustaría que me fuera? —quitó sus manos. Kacchan con sus ojos cerrados lo sintió, y al instante, volvió a tomarlas, mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

—No, tienes prohibido desaparecer. Te lo prohíbo… —abrió sus orbes. —Te lo prohíbo ¿entiendes?

—Tú mandas Kacchan. Tú siempre mandarás. —dijo acercándose. Cuando sus narices estuvieron juntas y sus ojos hicieron una poderosa conexión eléctrica. Los sonidos del desayuno los hicieron despertarse.

—Iré… iré a bañarme.

—Yo esperaré Kacchan. —sonrió con tanta dulzura, que derritió el corazón, ya nada gélido del arrogante niño.

Y así, pasaron tantos días… tantos días entre cariños que para ellos resultaban tan normal como respirar. Caricias llenas de amor que eran correspondidas, y sentidas como un juego, un juego que sólo era para ellos.

Pero cuando juegas un videojuego, siempre existe una conclusión ¿verdad?

La conclusión ocurrió un domingo, debido a una llamada inesperada, que retumbó en las paredes a las seis de la tarde. La cual fue respondida por Katsuki, exactamente por él.

— _Hola. ¿Con la familia Bakugou?_

—Sí, habla con Katsuki ¿quién es?

— _¡Hola Katsuki-kun! ¿Cómo has estado? Soy Inko. ¿Está tu madre?_

El corazón del niño se agitó, se sintió traicionado, herido, golpeado y todo al mismo tiempo. Sabía lo que significaba, sabía el resultado de aquella llamada. Sabía que si llamaba a su madre, la felicidad que anidaba dentro de él acabaría…

No quería eso.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~** ** _KatsuDeku/DekuKatsu_** **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Subió las escaleras, encontrando a Deku frente a sus cuadernos, ahora que le era permitido usar el escritorio le era más cómodo estudiar.

Bakugou mordió su labio, antes de iniciar su plan. Sacó una mochila de su armario, corrió a la cocina, la llenó de un montón de comida que no ayudaría mucho a la hora de la supervivencia, pero parecía ser útil. Sacó un poco de ropa tanta suya como de Deku.

— ¿Kacchan?

—Camina. Nos vamos.

— ¿Eh? ¿A dónde? Kacchan tengo examen pronto…

—¡Muévete! —gritó entre temblores en sus manos, que indicaban lo nervioso que se sentía.

Deku lo supo, a Kacchan le sudaban las manos, eso significaba que estaba intranquilo por alguna razón, que sentía pánico de algo. Así que no preguntó más, dejó los libros y se paró delante de Kacchan tomándolo de la mano. Intentando transmitirle su calma.

—Llévame donde quieras Kacchan.

Y la frase fue escuchada. Enseguida ambos niños corrieron escaleras abajo, sin llamar la atención del único adulto en la casa, el padre que descansaba en la habitación matrimonial. Salieron por la puerta principal cerrando todo tras de ellos.

Entre las calles vacías y calurosas siguieron con el intenso trote, que no interrumpió en ningún momento sus manos apretadas mutuamente. Llegaron a la cima del mini cerro que funcionaba también como parque, y escalaron por el camino predispuesto. Llegaron a los tubos que se usaban para jugar a la escondida, y se metieron dentro. Haciéndose dos bollitos que no podían distinguirse a la lejanía.

— ¿Kacchan?

Éste no respondió, volvió a tomar las manos de él, para seguidamente acercar su cara al pecho contrario y apoyarla en él.

—No preguntes, no tienes derecho a eso. Yo soy el que manda aquí. No preguntes más… Yo… —sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse, y él se volvía a maldecir por eso.

—Kacchan, tú mandas, pero por hoy… por hoy… Dime. —levantó su rostro, justo en el instante que Katsuki empezó a llorar.

—Tú… vas a irte… Tú mamá…

— ¡Mamá! —se alegró él al escuchar de ella.

Katsuki se mordió el labio.

—Ah, es obvio como quieres irte, total esta no es tu casa después de todo… Prefieres estar con tu mamá que conmigo…

Deku sonrió, y entonces las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas también, ante el asombro del otro.

—Esto es difícil… Quiero ver a mamá… quiero estar con ella, pero si ella vuelve significa que ya no podré verte a ti… Kacchan, yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti… ¿Cuál es la respuesta correcta?

¿Cuál era realmente? Unos niños en el inicio de su pubertad corporal, pero con la inocencia lejana a esta, probablemente no podrían responder algo como eso, sólo podía llorar en el pecho o el hombro ajeno. Agarrarse de las manos y unir sus frentes. No conocían nada más allá de eso, no sabían nada para hacer frente a esa situación, mucho menos para unir aún más su lazo.

El miedo se apoderaba de ellos, y no era culpa de la luna que empezaba a hacer su aparición, tampoco de las destellantes estrellas, y mucho menos de los aullidos lejanos de los perros.

—Yo…

—Yo…

Las luces de unas linternas los hicieron dejar la frase en el aire. Los policías los ayudaron a salir del tubo y llevarlos con sus madres. La madre de Katsuki corrió hasta ambos, al mismo tiempo que Inko, quien acaba de llegar y enseguida al escuchar que su hijo junto con Katsuki habían desaparecido corrió desde el aeropuerto hasta la casa Bakugou.

— ¡Izuku!

— ¡Katsuki! ¡Niño porfiado! ¿Qué significa esto?

Una vez en la casa, ambos niños fueron sentados delante de los adultos, quienes preocupados se miraban sin entender que había pasado, cuál era la causa de esa resolución rebelde.

—Izuku ¿estás enojado conmigo?

—No mamá.

— ¿Entonces?

—No es culpa de Deku.

— ¿Deku?

—Es mía. Sólo mía. ¡Yo obligué a Deku a seguirme!

—Katsuki… —dijo su madre sin creérselo, e intentando buscar el mejor discurso posible para que Inko no se enojara—Inko, perdónalo…

—Tranquila. Izuku lo siguió, así que es culpa de ambos. Sólo quiero saber la razón, y sé que ustedes también.

El señor Bakugou asintió igual que su esposa.

—Dígannos la razón.

—Mamá, es que… yo te quiero, y realmente quiero estar contigo, pero si volvías significaba que ya no podría ver a Kacchan… ¡Yo no quiero eso!

—Izuku…

—Lo siento mamá… por preocuparte y causarle molestias a todos.

—Izuku… —se acercó, al instante Katsuki se interpuso, creyendo que sería alejado de él.

— ¡No! ¡Por favor no se lo lleve! ¡Yo quiero quedarme con Deku! Me acostumbré a dormir, a jugar, a estudiar con él. No creo poder volver… —cuando se dio cuenta todas esas palabras vigorosas ya había salido, se avergonzó tanto que empezó a sudar y fruncir el ceño molesto consigo mismo, intentando que el sonrojo en sus mejillas no se notara tanto.

—Katsuki…

Izuku al instante tomó la mano de éste, y entrelazó sus dedos, impactando a los adultos, que en un segundo entendieron la situación.

—Ustedes… ¿ustedes están…?

El hombre mayor puso una mano en el hombro de cada mujer, y negó con la cabeza.

—Nada que hacer, nos quedamos sin nietos.

Inko empezó a llorar, ya que no podía creer que su pequeño hubiese encontrado el amor, y la otra mujer, sólo sonrió cruzándose de brazos, para luego burlarse de su hijo único.

—Vaya, vaya, ya decía yo que eran demasiado unidos.

Los niños se miraron sin entender. Y los adultos lo supieron, ese sentimiento tan puro en sus corazones permanecería sin importar los años.

Los niños no fueron separados, Deku podía ir a jugar todos los fin de semanas a la casa Bakugou, pero hubo un día en que Inko debió mudarse a Inglaterra, donde tenía que hacer algo con el ex trabajo de su marido que ahora le correspondía a ella, obviamente no dejaría que aquellos esfuerzos se marchitaran.

Katsuki esta vez se retuvo de llorar cuando Deku lo abrazó. Entonces una sonrisa afloró en los labios del otro.

—No llores Kacchan.

—No estoy llorando. Ni que me importara.

—Cuando vuelva… yo definitivamente también seré tu héroe. —dijo directo.

— ¿Ah? ¿De qué…?—la pregunta no se completó, porque los labios del otro se posaron dulcemente sobre los suyos. No era un beso atrevido, ni sacado de una película, no obstante, era seguro que tenía más amor que cualquiera de esos.

Los adultos sonrieron cómplices.

— ¡Espérame Kacchan! —se despidió con su típica sonrisa, para luego irse junto a su madre a abordar el avión.

—Idiota… no mes des órdenes… —dijo para sí, mientras no podía quitar los dedos de sus labios.

Salió de su ensoñación sólo tras el codazo de su madre, quien después de eso no dejó de molestarlo.

Aquel día que salió de la escuela más temprano, se dispuso a irse a su casa. Procuraría levantar pesas para quitarse el sabor a prueba.

Entró a su casa normalmente, pero una vez en su pieza, se detuvo al sentir un ruido proveniente del interior. Abrió con cuidado, listo para defenderse en cualquier instante. Mas, lo único que obtuvo fue un beso en los labios, unos labios que recordaba muy bien.

—Volví Kacchan.

El sonrojo fue inminente.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~** ** _KatsuDeku/DekuKatsu_** **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Abajo las madres deliberaban.

— ¿Y quién crees que será el uke?

—Kacchan por supuesto. —dijo la madre de éste.

El padre del rubio sólo rio nervioso.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~** ** _KatsuDeku/DekuKatsu_** **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **Esto ha sido mi participación para el concurso, ojalá les guste :3 Tuve problemas para publicarlo porque justo tuve que salir (Fiestas Patrias en mí país xD) y cuando salgo, pues no tengo internet... Cargué el celular porque mi mamá no llevó los suyos (sí, son dos xD Y no llevó ninguno de los dos xD) pero, igual las páginas no abrían, sólo me permitía entrar a Facebook... Gracias a la Admin del grupo que permitió que el concurso durara hasta las 00 horas de cada país :3**

 **Gracias 3**

 **PD: ¿Esto me ha quedado KatsuDeku o DekuKatsu? :v No puedo evitarlo supongo xD**


End file.
